RECUERDOS Y REENCUENTROS
by darkexcess
Summary: HAN PASADO 10 AÑOS DESDE QUE SE IMPIDIO EL TERCER IMPACTO. QUE HABRA PASADO CON LAS VIDAS DE LOS ELEGIDOS EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO?. S&A.
1. Chapter 1

**RECUERDOS Y REENCUENTROS.**

AVISO LEGAL:

LOS PERSONAJES DE NEON GENESISI EVANGELION SON PROPIEDAD DE GAINAX. YO SOLO ESCRIBO ESTE FIC POR PLACER Y PARA MATAR MI ABURRIMIENTO.

**CAPITULO 1.**

Era una soleada tarde en Neo-Tokio 3, de la antigua ciudad fortaleza solo quedaban algunos edificios abandonados, que tiempo atrás habían servido como plataformas para lanzar misiles, pero en su mayoría habían sido demolidos para la creación de nuevos distritos, en los cuales se ven numerosos centros comerciales, cines, casas, parques públicos, entre todo este nuevo panorama en un bar recientemente inaugurado encontramos a un joven de alrededor de 25 años tomando una cerveza, aunque no le encuentra mucho gusto a la bebida, concuerda con su antigua tutora y amiga, que una o dos cervezas te ayudan a relajarte, una vez terminada su cerveza paga la cuenta y se va rumbo a su hogar.

En el nuevo distrito de Ketaro, nuestro ya conocido amigo va llegando a su casa, lo primero que hace es quitarse su traje y ponerse ropas mas ligeras, luego se dirige hacia la terraza de su apartamento. Ahí se sienta y contempla el atardecer, de repente comienzan a llagarle imágenes de hace 10 años atrás, de cuando como piloto logró detener el "Tercer Impacto", y como después de eso su personalidad fue cambiando, incluso le declaró sus sentimientos a cierta joven de "cabellos de fuego"- al recordarla una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, y con un susurro lleno de amor y pasión pronuncia su nombre: "ASUKA".

Recordó como ella también mostró sus sentimientos, como se suavizo su carácter cuando empezaron a salir, su primer beso – concordaron que el "PRIMERO" que se habían dado hace años no contaba – como juraron amarse para siempre, incluso como… como fue la primera vez que se expresaron amor al volverse uno. Luego vino una pregunta – que esperada – había sucedo hace 5 años.

FLASHBACK.

Shinji y Asuka estaban en la sala de su casa compartiendo un momento de paz, cuando, de repente y con una voz firme aunque titubeante Asuka pregunto:

- Oye sihnji tu … tu llegaste a am …a amar a Rei????????

El ojiazil se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero sabía que era inevitable, y respondió:

Bueno … este … talvez … talvez la ame …

La pelirroja quedo petrificada ante esta confesión, su pareja trato de seguir con su explicación, pero ella se lo impidió y tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, solo le dijo:

Ya es hora de que te vallas a trabajar, si no te regañaran como las otras veces.

El no quería irse, pero finalmente acepto. En cuanto Asuka escucho que el auto de su pareja se marchaba, entro a su habitación, tomo todas sus cosas, las metió en una maleta y se fue, dejando solo una nota y junto a esta un anillo de oro con una gema púrpura con forma de gota.

La nota decía lo siguiente:

CON QUE SOLO FUI TU CONSUELO, ERES COMO LOS DEMAS HOMBRE, NO SE POR QUE PENSE QUE ERAS DIFERENTE. ME DAS ASCO.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

El no entendió por que nunca le contó de sobre el verdadero origen de Ayanami.

En eso pensó - ¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento Asuka … - fue sacado de el tren de sentimientos que le atormentaban al escuchar sonidos provenientes de la entrada. Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla encontró Misato, de forma muy cortes la invito a pasar.

Cortésmente Shinji se dirige a Misato - Misa-chan ¿te gustaría una copa?-

Alegremente Misato acepta, sabiendo que shinji cuenta con bebidas de buena calidad, pero contraataca a su anfitrión – Pero no quiero beber sola, no soy una ebria desesperada – en ese momento recuerda algo – Shinji-kun encontré esta carta en tu buzón, aunque no tiene ninguna dirección o nombre, ¿ de quien crees que sea?, no será una admiradora secreta – lo ataca Misato con sus muy conocidas bromas, Shinji toma la carta y comienza a leerla, para demostrar a su ex tutora que es equivoca, para cuando termina de leerla presenta un perfil muy serio, le entrega la carta a Misato y sale corriendo de su casa.

Misato queda impactada por la actitud de Shinji, así que decide leerla la carta, una vez que termino de leer, solo dice para si misma, en un tomo un tanto soñador – Parece que no a podido olvidarla, y parece que esta persona tiene información sobre su paradero, espero que Shinji tenga suerte, solo le quedan 10 minutos para llegar al parque, ¿Por qué no se habra llevado su auto?, en fin es su problema – Misato se sienta en uno de los sillones de Shinji, se sirve una copa y brindo por su antiguo protegido y que al final pueda encontrar la felicidad.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Este es el primero de una serie de fics que haré sobre esta historia, quiero agradecer a **mrk 21 ** quien fue el prelector de este fic.

Otra cosa dejen reviwes; por fa!, es lo que nos motiva, además tengo planeado hacer dos finales – el triste y el feliz – cual les gustaría que llegue a publicar primero?????


	2. Chapter 2

**RECUERDOS Y REENCUENTROS.**

AVISO LEGAL.

Neon Genesis Evangelion y sus personajes son propiedad de Gainax, solo escribo esta fic por placer y para matar el tiempo.

**CAPITU****LO II.**

Shinji corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el parque.

"Kuso (1), ¿Por qué no me traje mi auto, hubiera llegado mas rápido"- se lamentaba, mientras sentía como se le agotaban las fuerzas y al mismo tiempo la voluntad, pero el siguió corriendo, no dejaría que el "ANTIGUO SHINJI" apareciera, y menos en este momento, así que continuo, no volvería a huir nunca mas.

Cuando finalmente llego, se detuvo en el lugar pactado, espero a la persona que le había enviado la carta, su espera se había prolongado durante casi 2 horas, cuando de repente frente a el se aparece un hombre de unos 40 años, no podía verle bien el rostro ya que llevaba una gorra, además de que ya había muy poca luz, el ambiente se torno tenso, hasta que esta extraño informante hablo:

"Vaya Shinji, haz crecido mucho, la ultima vez que te vi eras mas bajo".

Shinji quedo algo desconcertado, pues parecía que esta persona lo conocía bastante bien, pero esto no le importo y decidió hablar:

"¿Quién eres?" - dijo de forma un tanto amenazante.

"Bueno… digamos que soy un viejo amigo que no habías visto hace como 10 años, creyeron que había muerto… mas bien eso era lo que yo quería que creyeran – el misterioso personaje saca un cigarrillo y comienza a fumar, Shinji queda atónito ante esta revelación y durante algunos minutos intenta hablar pero las palabras mueren en su garganta, hasta que :

" Tu… tu ères… ères Kaji !! "- grita su nombre casi rompiendo en llanto, pero logra controlarse – "Sip, sorprendido – responde Kaji con su típica picardía – "Pero ¿como lo hiciste?, todos te extrañamos, tu casi fuiste un pa… un padre para mi – Shinji se desmorona y se escapan algunas lagrimas, Kaji se sorprende ante esta confesión, y con un gesto de compresión pone su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Shinji – "No me arrepiento de lo que hice, pues era lo mejor, si yo hubiera seguido con ustedes también los hubieran lastimado esos bastardos de SEELE y no hubiera podido soportar eso – dice Kaji con cierto enojo en su voz, y continua hablándole a Shinji pero ahora como lo haría el típico Kaji – "Además, de que otra forma pude haber conseguido información sobre cierta pelirroja, toma".

Saca de entre sus ropas un sobre con gran cantidad de papeles con información de la segunda elegida. "Al parecer regreso a Alemania, estuvo en Berlín trabajando para la ONU, pero decidió renunciar, no se tienen mas registros de ella, pero localicé una cuenta de hospital de hace 5 años a su nombre, pero por la política de privacidad del hospital no se que le paso, pero me dieron su actual dirección, se encuentra viviendo en Stuttgart. – Shinji solo hojea los papeles, pero ahí una cosa que lo intriga – "Gracias Kaji pero… ¿Cómo conseguiste toda esta información sin estar trabajando para NERV?"- Kaji solo sonríe y le contesta – "Digamos que un fantasma tiene sus medios, lo siento pero es todo lo que te puedo decir, por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Misato? - Shinji recuerda la antigua relación entre ellos dos, y contesta – "Ella esta bien, se deprimió mucho cuando creímos que te habíamos perdido, pero se recupero, incluso bebe menos – "Me alegro por ella" contesta de forma sincera el hombre de la barba desaliñada – Shinji se acuerda de Misato y le dice a Kaji – "Kaji, Misato esta en mi casa, vamos para que la veas, se alegrara mucho… - Pero es interrumpido por Kaji – "No, es mejor así, no le digas que fui yo quien te mando esa carta, yo me encontrare luego con ella, pero hasta ese entonces ni una palabra sobre mi…Nos vemos luego y ten suerte con Asuka".

Kaji le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, así fue como Kaji apareció y desapareció nuevamente de la vida de Shinji, pero estaba seguro que lo volvería a ver.

Al regresar a su casa Shinji tomo una maleta, la lleno con su ropa, llamo a numerosas líneas aéreas, y finalmente se fue a dormir, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pues sabia que volvería a ver a su amada Asuka.

**CONTINUARA…**

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

Este es el segundo capitulo de este fic, se que solo me he concentrado en la vida del Tercer Elegido, pero en el siguiente sabremos que ha pasado con Asuka y como reaccionara Misato al volver a ver a Kaji.

Nos leemos pronto!!!!.


	3. Chapter 3

**RECUERDOS Y REENCUENTROS.**

AVISO LEGAL.

Neon Genesis Evangelion y sus personajes son propiedad de Gainax, solo escribo esta fic por placer y para matar el tiempo.

**CAPITULO II****1.**

Después del fallido tercer impacto, Alemania sufrió un rápido auge ya que ayudo económicamente a Japón para la reconstrucción de toda su infraestructura, una de las ciudades que reflejaba esta era de prosperidad era Stturgart, la cual es muy parecida a la antes orgullosa ciudad de Tokio-3.

En uno de los nuevos edificios departamentales una pelirroja se encontraba en su hogar observando una foto donde aparecían muchas de las personas a las que había comenzado a llamar amigos, y mas aun, los consideraba parte de su familia, siguió observando la fotografía hasta que llego al centro y vio que junto a se encontraba la única persona ante la cual había bajado su defensa, le había permitido acercarse a ella, incluso ella había llegado a amarlo, de momento pensó – "¿En verdad lo había amado?… ¿para que se mentía así misma?, aun lo amaba, le dolía haberlo dejado, había encontrado lo que siempre había querido, pero NOOOOOO se había dejado llevar por sus celos" – pensó Asuka.

"¡¡¡AAAAAAAARGH!!!" – Asuka dejo salir un potente grito de frustración – "Talvez el este con otra mujer ahora mismo, pero… mi Shinji nunca haría algo como eso, el es diferente a los demás" – pensó una Asuka un tanto cansada de esta tortura psicológica, se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a su comedor, donde encontró los papeles que le habían "entregado" hace 2 semanas.

"**FLASHBACK".**

Asuka iba rumbo a su trabajo – en la Universidad de Berlín – el cual consiste en traducir documentos de japonés a alemán.

Al ir caminando por uno de los bulevares de la ciudad, por accidente choca contra un hombre, ella intenta disculparse, pero el ya se ha ido, en ese momento se da cuenta de que a esa persona se le habían caído unos papeles dentro de un sobre, Asuka intento buscarle, pero esto fue inútil, ya que no le había visto bien el rostro – "Esa persona se parecía mucho a… eso es imposible, el murió ase tiempo" – agacho la visto, pues sintió que se le escapaban las lagrimas, entonces, noto que había algo escrito en el sobre – "Asuka solo tu puedes ver y entender esto. Información clasificada de NERV"

"**FIN DEL FLASHBACK".**

Al recordar lo que había leído sintió asco de NERV, pero sobre todo de Ikari Gendo quien había echo demasiadas cosas para conseguir la instrumentalizacion, incluso había creado un clon de su esposa, Rei – "entonces por esa razón la protegía mas que a nosotros" – razono la pelirroja.

"Pero todo esto lo izo para encontrarse con su amada, como diría Shinji a veces el amor es un arma de doble filo" – dijo para si Asuka, en ese momento recordó que en la batalla contra los Evas Seriales, recordó que una de estas unidades lanzo su copia de la lanza de longinus contra ella, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio como el Eva púrpura de Shinji se metía en la trayectoria de la lanza y usaba su cuerpo como escudo, para luego despacharse a esa unidad, pero recibió una herida mortal. En ese momento fueron testigos de la única vez que Rei actuó por si misma, dando la esencia de su vida a Shinji para que el viviera.

"Por favor, Soryo e Ikari sean felices, conozcan ese sentimiento, algo que yo nunca pude ni podré hacer" – fueron las ultimas palabras de Rei Ayanami antes de desaparecer y no dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.

"Vaya, lo que izo la niña modelo es lo que hubiera hecho cualquier madre por su hijo…bueno… en parte era su madre" – dijo Asuka para ella misma – "creo que tampoco hoy ríe al trabajo, todo esto me hace sentir… nostalgia, tomare algo para calmarme" – y Asuka se dirigió a su cocina sin sospechar que en los siguientes días debería enfrentar de nuevo su pasado y tomar la decisión mas importante de su vida.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Para todos los que esperaban la continuación de este fic, ya la tienen, al igual que como me paso con "LA ENFERMEDAD DE SHINJI" debido a la escuela no podía, ni puedo actualizar tan rápido como quiero, aunque si planeo terminar ambas historias. Quiero agradecer a mis pre-lectores por apoyarme y decirles que les seguiré enviando la continuaron de estos fics.

Otra cosa, ya se acerca el final de esta historia, así que, quiero preguntarles algo, pienso hacer 2 finales, el triste y el feliz – ¿Cuál quieren primero? – solo le haré caso a los 5 primeros reviews, y ya llevo uno, un disculpa por esta acción, pero no se puede complacer a todos, sin mas que decir, un saludo para todos.

**SAYONARA!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**RECUERDOS Y REENCUENTROS.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

AVISO LEGAL.

Neon Genesis Evangelion y sus personajes son propiedad de Gainax, solo escribo esta fic por placer y para matar el tiempo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CAPITULO IV.**

Después de un duro día de trabajo en su nuevo cargo como consultor táctico de la ONU, la Comandante Misato Katsuragi regresaba a su casa, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, estaba muerta de sueño – "Ojala y Shinji estuviera aquí, él me podría preparar la comida" – pensó una abatida Misato, la cual recordó que tenis demasiada hambre, y ya hace algún tiempo que había dejado de comer sus adoradas comidas congeladas.

Al entrar a su departamento le pareció extraño que Pen – Pen no fuera a recibirla, y vio que su pingüino mascota estaba muy atento a la puerta de uno de sus armarios, aunque no le tomo demasiada importancia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de ponerse cómoda se preparo para dormir, pero algo andaba mal, podía sentir que había alguien mas en su casa, tomo su arma y comenzó a registrar cuarto por cuarto, cuando se dirigía a la sala ocurrió un pequeño apagón, cuando se restableció la luz encontró a un extraño sentado en uno de sus sillones dándole la espalda.

"¿¿¡¡Quien eres??, identificate!!" – comenzó a acercarse Misato, pero sin bajar la guardia.

"¿¿Así es como me recibes Katsuragi?? ", que malos modales tienes – contesto sarcásticamente el tipo.

"¡¡¡Insolente, identificate o disparo" – lo amenazo Misato, se le acerco, se paro delante de él y presiono el cañón de su arma contra la cabeza del extraño, la cual estaba agachada.

"En ese caso…" - él alzo la vista – "¿me reconoces ahora?" – pregunto mientras se levantaba y se alejaba un poco de Misado.

"¿¿Kaji?? … realmente eres tu" – quedo en shock, las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, lentamente se acerco a el, cuando lo alcanzo, ella le planto una tremenda cachetada, la cual no solo lo saco de balance, sino que también le partió el labio y la sangre comenzó a brotar de su herida.

"Se que me merezco eso y mas, pero solo quiero que me escuches, después de eso me marchare si es lo que quieres" – Kaji izo una pequeña causa y abrió su corazón –" ¿sabes por que hice todo esto?, ¿Por qué los abandone?, ¿Por qué fingí mi muerte?... por que … por que los quiero demasiado, pero a ti Misato" – ella se sorprendió, pues casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre – "a ti no solo te quiero, a ti … a ti te amo" – unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos – "y por eso no quería que tu sufrieras por mi culpa, no podría a ver continuado si te perdía, tu … tu eres mi vida, mi razón de existir, es todo … creo que debo marcharme" – abrió la puerta y salio de el hogar de Misato.

Después de unos cuantos segundos ella reacciono y salio corriendo tras de el, cuando lo alcanzo lo detuvo – "Baka!!! … ¿pero no te das cuenta de cuanto sufrí?" – Kaji solo agacho la cabeza – "pero aun así yo… yo… yo te amo Kaji, pero yo te pude haberte ayudado, aun no se por que, pero yo nunca te he odiado… ni te puedo odiar, yo simplemente te amo" – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se besaron, compartieron en ese beso todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Cuando se separaron Kaji busco entre sus ropas algo, cuando lo encontró, se hinco anta Misato, esto la sorprendió – "En ese caso… tu Misato Katsuragi, aceptarías… ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?" – y le ofreció el anillo, el cual tenia una hermosa esmeralda en el centro.

Misato observo el anillo, y luego a Kaji – "Creo que la respuesta es obvia, si no te quisiera, no estaría aquí en este momento" – tomo el anillo, lo puso en su dedo y volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso, en el cual pareció que el tiempo alrededor de ellos se detenía, y finalmente se separaron – "Creo que finalmente encontramos la felicidad" – dijo Kaji mientras veía a Misato – "Pues yo creo que eres muy cursi, ¿ te confieso un secreto? – "¿Cuál?" – Pregunto un cabizbajo Kaji – "Que me gustan los tipos cursis" – respondió Misato, se tomaron de las manos y partieron a una nueva vida.

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR.**_

Ke tal mis keriodos seguidores, pues antes ke nada una disculpa por la tardanza en cuanto a las actualizaciones, pero eh aki un nuevo capitulo, esta vez no tengo pre – lectores, todo se plasmo como venia saliendo y francamente me sorprendio.

En el siguiente cap ya estaremos con el desenlace de este fic, ¿sera a caso el final feliz, o el triste?

PD

No crean ke me he olvidado de LA ENFERMEDAD DE SHINJI, esperen actualizaciones.

SAYONARA!!!


End file.
